


Till the day I die

by The_Best_That_I_Could_Do



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Best_That_I_Could_Do/pseuds/The_Best_That_I_Could_Do
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin trying to convince Arthur that he should be allowed to fight alongside his King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calm before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my first attempt at a Fanfiction so please bear with me. Other chapters should be longer.  
> In my head, this is set just before the final battle but with a few key differences.  
> 1) Merlin is there.  
> 2) Morgana doesn't know that he is Emrys yet.  
> 3) Alator is still alive.  
> These things should all come into later chapters but seeing as I haven't written them yet, nothing is set in stone.  
> Enjoy.

“Merlin, what _are_ you doing?”

“What does it look like?” Merlin replied happily, looking up from his newly acquired sword. “I'm coming with you.”

“Merlin, the battlefield is no place for a servant,” Arthur sighed, running a hand through his already dishevelled hair, “especially one with swordsmanship as appalling as yours!”

Far from being discouraged, Merlin set about looking for any imperfections in his weapon’s surface with a sly smile.

“If I'm not there, who else is going to save your royal backside?” he joked lightly, not taking his eyes off the sword.

“My knights!” Arthur shouted exasperatedly, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration and turning away while Merlin just smirked at his sword. Why did this idiot constantly insist on putting himself in unnecessary danger? And why did Arthur keep letting him?

Attempting (unsuccessfully) to drown out the little voice in the back of his head that insisted on pointing out how Merlin’s steadfast determination to stand by his side – no matter the situation – was more than a little flattering, Arthur turned back to Merlin. “You would just be getting in the way if you were there,” He tried, searching for the right words to make Merlin understand. “Anyway, I can’t spare any knight to babysit you as you hide in the side lines. Not on a battlefield. Not in a war.”

There was a soft sigh as Merlin finally lifted his eyes from the sword and met his friend’s gaze with a small sad smile.

“Arthur,” he began softly, taking a step towards his King “there is absolutely nothing that you could say to convince me to stay behind. My place is by your side and it’s where I intend to stay. Till the day I die.”

The utter seriousness and loyalty in his friends tone hit Arthur right at the core. There were times that Arthur forgot about this side of Merlin. The side that was normally masked by the clumsiness and idiocy that his servant was famous for. But there were times that this other Merlin surfaced. The man who had showed unfailing loyalty to Arthur since he had arrived in Camelot all those years ago. The man who stood unafraid by his side through many a lost cause. The man who gave people the strength and confidence they needed to go on, even when all seemed lost.  When Arthur looked in his eyes, he felt no fear. Only a calm assurance that everything would be alright, as long as he had his manservant by his side. Of course, this moment of revelation was interrupted as a sly grin slid across Merlin’s face.

“Anyway,” he called over his shoulder as he abruptly turned and walked to where the knights were gathering, “I care a hell of a lot about that armour. I'm not going to let you mess it up!”

Laughing quietly to himself at the memory of those words, Arthur followed with a new spring in his step. He didn't know how he had done it, but Merlin seemed to have managed to lift the weight of the world off his shoulders. 


	2. It is time then?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The knights and Merlin prepare themselves for the battle ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this chapter, i decided that Elyan is also still alive as i never really saw much point in his death anyway.

Merlin could feel the tension in the air. The knights were practically radiating it as they stood and waited for the scout to return with news on the whereabouts of Morgana’s army. None of them seemed to know what to do with themselves. Last night they had drunk and laughed and sung to their hearts content, shouting their love of being alive to the world, and soon they would be fighting their enemy with every ounce of skill and strength they possessed. But it was the bit in between that had them pacing nervously in front of the tents.

The knights looked up hopefully as Merlin and Arthur approached their group but went back to their pacing when it became obvious that Arthur didn’t come bearing news. Four of the group broke away, glad for any type of distraction.

“Any news, sire?” asked an ever hopeful Leon as they approached their friends.

“No news from the scouts, but we should join our army soon. Morgana’s forces can’t be far away.” An audible sigh passed around the eavesdropping knights at this news. It’s not that they liked war. In fact, they hated it. But anything was preferable to this waiting.

“Great!” Gwaine exclaimed happily, causing a few muffled snorts of laughter from the knights, “now all we have to do is work out how we are going to defeat an army of sorcerers without magic!” With that, the easing tension returned with a vengeance as everyone’s eyes turned to their King.

“Don’t exaggerate, Gwaine,” Merlin cut in quickly, attempting to divert attention away from the clearly uncomfortable King. “It’s not an army _full_ of sorcerers. There are probably only one or two, besides Morgana. And she will be the strongest, their leader. It’s her hatred and conviction in her cause that fuels them. If we can take her out, show our strength, the others will surely flee.” Arthur shot him a grateful look as the others nodded in agreement.

“But Gwaine’s point still stands,” Elyan commented thoughtfully, “How are we going to take out Morgana without using magic? She will kill us before we are a swords length away.”

“Then we will have to get her before she has the chance,” replied Arthur confidently as he launched into an explanation of the plan of attack that he and Merlin had been going over not 10 minutes before.

* * *

Merlin backed away, smiling slightly to himself, as the knights all gathered around to listen. Arthur would not miss him for a few minutes, and there was something that he needed to do.

Walking to the woods at the edge of the camp, shielded from view by one of the many tents, Merlin closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He could feel the elemental magic of the earth wash over him as stood, waiting, watching the unseen magic of life through his eyelids as he searched for his quarry. Not five minutes had passed before he spotted what he had been looking for. A solid mass emerged from the midst of the dancing colour behind Merlin’s eyes and started slowly towards him. The woman (for that is the closest comparison that could be made for such a creature) stopped about a metre in front of him and bowed her head respectfully at the young warlock.

 _“You called for me, Emrys?”_ She asked softly, her voice ringing silently through his head.

 _“Yes,_ _Erato, I did,”_ He projected his words gently towards the dryad, grateful for her presence, “ _I need you to send out the call”._

 _“It is time then?”_ She asked flatly, expressing no emotion at this news other than a slight raised eyebrow.

_“I believe so.”_

_“Then I will do as you ask,”_ Erato stated without hesitation and bowed once more as she turned to leave, “ _For much more than just your King will be lost if you do not succeed today, young warlock.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review this, i want to know what people think of my work.


	3. The Enemy of a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both sides ready themselves for war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am REALLY sorry that this has taken so long to post and that it is such a short chapter!!!! I have literally ether working or collapsing in exhaustion for the last few months and so have not had any chance to even think about writing more of this. Luckily, that's all over now and this sudden freedom has made me go into creativity overdrive so a new chapter should be making its way on soon. Thank you so much to anyone who still wants to read this even after the stupidly long wait.

“ _Mer_ lin!” a voice called from behind him, making his eyes snap open as he whipped his head around towards Arthur, “What _are_ you doing?”

“Just...thinking,” Merlin smiled, glancing back towards the trees even though he knew there would be nothing there.

He heard a snort from behind him and felt his lips twitch into a smile as Arthur muttered under his breath something that sounded distinctively like ‘don’t strain yourself’

They stood together in silence for a few minutes, staring into the depths of the forest, before Arthur finally muttered, “How?”

“What?” Merlin asked, frowning.

“How did it come to this? What did I do so wrong to lead me to this battle as the enemy of a sister? As the enemy of a friend.”

“There was nothing you could do,” Merlin muttered softly, almost too quiet for Arthur to hear, “We have each made our own choices and our own mistakes. And so has she. None of us are innocent. But none of us are guilty either.”

Arthur turned to look at his friend with an incredulous expression on his face, “Who are you and what have you done with my manservant?” Merlin snorted and Arthur grinned, chasing away the last of the wistful sorrow for what might have been with a soft punch on the shoulder. “Well, whoever you are, you had better pack up your things. It is time to end this war.”

 

* * *

 

 

“My Lady,” Mordred bowed hurriedly in front of Morgana’s throne, a shiver running down his spine at the strange power that had started licking at his body like the flames of a pyre only a few minutes ago.

“What is it Mordred?” Morgana snapped impatiently, not even glancing up from the black armour as she strapped it across her arms and chest.

“Don’t you feel it?” he asked, frowning. How could she be so calm in the face of this obvious warning? Morgana froze.

“Feel what?” she whispered.

“Emrys. ” Morgana’s eyes widened as she snapped her gaze up to the boy in front of her.

“No!” she spat, advancing towards him “You are mistaken.”

“I do not think so, my queen,” Mordred replied, in a voice skilfully devoid of fear. “He is preparing for battle, I can feel it.”

“THEN WHY CAN’T I?” she suddenly screeched, leaning into his face. Mordred did not even flinch.

“I do not know.”

“AAHGG,” Morgana let out a wail of frustration as she began to suddenly pace. “Why now? Why here? Why is it that he has to interfere when I am just about to rid this world of my brother for good?” She stopped suddenly and turned, eyes wild, a manic grin spreading across her chapped and bleeding lips. “No,” she breathed, “this is good. Today I will rid the world of both its evils. Two birds, one curse.” Her eyes turned cold again as her grin slithered down into a mere smirk “Emrys has been my doom for long enough. It is time for him to become my destiny.”

With that she vanished in a cloud of smoke to join her army on their march towards an end to this long war, leaving Mordred standing alone. He rolled his eyes.

“What is it with dramatic exits around here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review this, it really means a lot to hear peoples opinions on my work


	4. To Protect my King. My Friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin confesses to Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said last time that i would post more quickly, but I then decided that I would attempt to finish my story before i posted any more. I got a good portion done before deciding that it didn't feel right and re wrote it. Therefore, i have no idea when I will next post but i hope to have finished it off by that time (shouldn't be too long as i only intend to write a few more chapters). Anyway...here is an extra-long chapter that i got carried away with to say sorry for the wait. Thanks!
> 
> (Also, thanks to people who have reviewed my last chapter! i loved reading them but i couldn't seem to reply so sorry about that. Please keep reviewing though because your enthusiasm is both amazing and contagious. Thank you)
> 
> Now...on with the story (full of characters that I do not own ;) )

“Arthur,” Merlin said, striding up to his masters side with a confidence that he didn't feel, “I need to tell you something.” There was a long expectant pause as Arthur turned towards him and waited. When it was obvious that Merlin would not continue, he rolled his eyes.

“What is it?” Merlin shuffled his feet and glanced around at the knights that were surrounding them. “Umm...” he stumbled, suddenly not even able to appear sure of himself, “I kind of...could I talk to you alone?” Arthur’s eyebrows raised sharply in surprise even as Gwaine gave a quiet wolf whistle from behind him.

“Surely anything you want to say can be said in front of my men,” he said with a slight laugh, “you've never been bothered about what you say before.” Merlin lowered his head and his voice came out so low that Arthur nearly missed it,

“Not this time,” He raised his eyes to meet his King’s once again and Arthur was surprised at the strength and conviction that shone through them, “What I have to say may win us this war,” his word caught the attention of all the knights around them that were pretending not to be listening in, “If you do not listen to me and if you do not accept what I have to say,” he paused, eyes drilling into Arthurs, “We will almost certainly lose this fight.”

* * *

 

Unsurprisingly, Arthur was quick to agree to his request and lead Merlin off to a spot at the edge of the group, away from the army they had recently joined. He had learnt over the years to pay attention to Merlin’s advice and ‘funny feelings’, (even though he would deny following it if anybody asked) which is why he turned to face Merlin when they were far enough away and asked casually, “So, what’s so important?”

“Magic,” was Merlin’s only reply. Arthur waited for any elaboration but soon realised that it was not coming.

“Yes...” He replied slowly, as if Merlin really was the simpleton he constantly accused him of being, “Magic. We are about to fight a war against it,” When there was still no answer, Arthur sighed and turned away, wondering why he had even come out here.

“If that is truly why you are fighting, then I cannot help you,” Merlin’s voice came, strong and defiant, from behind Arthur. Arthur frowned as he turned back.

“What do you mean?”

“You should be fighting today against the injustice and fear that Morgana spreads. Not what she uses to do it with.” He took a step towards Arthur, “Hate the killer, not the weapon.”

Both men stood staring at each other, neither appearing to move a muscle, until Arthur gave a jolting nod and Merlin visibly relaxed as he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Ok,” Arthur conceded “I understand your meaning, but I don’t see how this can help us now,” Merlin took a deep breath,

“You need to accept help from the magical community,” as Arthur jolted back, Merlin grabbed his arm, “It may be the only way for us to have a chance.” Arthur stilled at his words, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Even if I did have enough time to ask,” he said sadly, opening his eyes to meet Merlin’s once more, “What magic user would ever follow me into battle? I may not be my father but I still prosecute their kind.” A sad smile graced his lips. “Who would trust me after what I have done?” Arthur glanced down at where his hand rested loosely on his sword, missing the tirade of emotions coursing across Merlin’s face.

“I would,” he whispered. Arthur looked up sharply, his face contorted in confusion.

“You would what?” he asked.

“Follow you. Trust you,” Merlin replied simply. Arthur shook his head,

“Thank you for your loyalty Merlin, but you are no sorcerer,” he smiled softly and patted Merlin on the shoulder sadly.

“Yes I am,” came Merlin’s horse reply, “That’s what I wanted to tell you,” he continued, reaching up his hand to scrub away the sudden tears that had sprung up at his admission, “I’m a warlock, I have magic,” Merlin had to look away from the slideshow of expressions that were darting over Arthur’s face, not wanting to see his King’s expression merge into the inevitable fear and hatred, not wanting warning if he were to drive a sword between his ribs. “I use it for you Arthur,” he whispered into the silence, “To protect my king. My friend.”

Whatever it was Merlin was expecting, it wasn’t to feel Arthur’s hand land heavily on his shoulder and his voice whisper,

“Why did you never tell me?” Merlin hadn’t expected to look up and see the same inexplicable tears in Arthur’s eyes that were within his own. But, looking back, he should have.   
“I was always waiting for the right time,” Merlin answered honestly, “It took me a long time to realise that there would never be one.” As things connected together in the Kings head, the inexplicable events that seemed to revolve around Merlin suddenly making sense, he pulled his friend into a tight hug. As he thought about all the mysterious ways his life had been saved over the years, he whispered,

“Thank you, for everything you have done.”

* * *

 

Once both men had suitably calmed themselves and were once again capable of thinking about the problems at hand, Arthur voiced a query which he really should have thought of earlier.

As much as I appreciate your alliance and, for once,” he glared lightly at Merlin, “Your honesty,” Merlin had the good sense to look sheepish at this, “How is the alliance of one man, even with magic, going to help us defeat Morgana’s army in any way?” a sly smile slid it’s self across Merlin’s face but, just as he opened his mouth to reply, a commotion was heard from the camp. Both men jumped, having forgotten the presence of the army. Merlin blushed, realising that they would have witnessed the crying and hugging parts of the conversation. Great. The tense line of Arthur’s shoulders showed that he had realised the same thing. Even better.

“Sire,” a voice called, dragging both Men’s attention back to what was going on, “We found these men trying to sneak into the camp,” he gestured behind him at a group of ragged looking men being held at sword point by Camelot’s finest. Arthur strode towards the men, watching as one stepped in front of the others slightly, clearly the leader even with his unimpressive physical appearance. Arthur couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but he was sure he had seen the man before.

“Why are you here?” Arthur asked, head held high, exuding power and status. The boy before him smiled lightly but barely had a chance to open his mouth before another voice interrupted him.

“Release them,” Merlin’s voice was strong, sure, and when Arthur turned to look at him, he had that expression on this face. The one that told Arthur that he should listen, trust that Merlin knew what he was doing. And, for the first time ever, Arthur listened to that expression.

“Do what he says,” Arthur told the guards firmly, watching as they stumbled in their movements slightly, unsure, before slowly removing their swords and taking a step away.   
There was silence as Merlin stepped forwards so that he was standing right in front of the leader of the group. There was a beat of silence before both men’s faces split into wide grins and they embraced each other enthusiastically.

“Good to see you, Merlin,” the leader said as he finally stepped back from the embrace, hands still resting on Merlin’s shoulders,

“You too, Gilli,” Merlin beamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review, I hope you liked this! It was surprisingly easy to write...even if it was about 3AM when i finished...oopse :)


End file.
